herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:I'm Blue daba dee daba die/Pure good proposal: Captain America(MCU)
Captain America IS under the pure good category already. BUT he is not under the approved pure good category. We need to fix that, but 1st, who IS captain america(for everybody living in a rock) Who is he? Steve Rogers, AKA captain america, is one of the 3 main protagonists of the Marvel Cinematic Universe alongside Thor and Iron Man. In the MCU, he started as a skinny yet very kind and heroic teenager, then got the super soldier serum and turned into the great captain america. Starting from a propaganda tool for WW2 to leading all the avengers and their allies for the grand battle of earth against thanos. Heroic standard throughout the MCU, captain america always acted like a hero and have done good deeds(besides maybe civil war but even then he did it for heroic purposes).Here is a list: Trying to join the war even though he knew that war was a horrible experience because he wanted to help people Throwing himself onto the dummy grenade because he thought it was real and wanted to save the people(everybody else ran away and hid) going deep into heavily guarded enemy territory so he could save bucky and the rest of the soldiers sacrificing himself in the ice so he can save new york from destruction evacuated the residents of new york out of the way of the chitauri invasion Was the one who led the avengers against loki and united them after the "death" of Phil Coulson realized that project insight was fearmongering and told nick fury that it was fear didn't try to harm bucky even when he tried to kill steve becaue he knew that bucky was brainwashed evacuated the people of sokovia and led the avengers against ultron didn't kill tony stark even after tony tried to kill steve's childhood friend(bucky), and beat up captain america, steve quickly forgave him saying that he will still talk to tony he just needs a simple phone call. tried to fight a near powered infinity gauntlet thanos so he could give wanda those few seconds to destroy the mind stone, even though that would be impossible and steve could have died even though his shield was broken, and the other avengers were either knocked out or not on the battlefield, steve STILL was ready to fight the massive army of thanos. Corrupting Factors Steve rarely showed any harshness or ultimately bad deeds towards anybody, however, he soon realized the error of his ways, as in his arguments with iron man in the first avengers movie, or when he lied to tony stark in civil war(and even then that was for a good cause) Also, what he did in civil war was NOT out of malice. Captain america wanted to get to the quinjet so he could go to siberia and stop zemo. And he fought tony because tony wanted to kill bucky Verdict Steve rogers is pure good, there is a reason why he could lift mjolnir, and wasn't affected by the serum. He truly is a superhero Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal